xiiireduxfandomcom-20200213-history
IX: The Zoni
Xena I was still pissed at Amber for last night, but we had more important things to focus on today. All the members of the Liberation Front were gathered for another briefing session. Dimitri looked more active than usual. “Today, we begin our battle against the Zoni. Now, I’m sure many of who aren’t entirely sure who the Zoni are, or what they want. That is why, right now, I will tell you everything you’ll need to know about this group of terrorists!” Dimitri announced. “Now, listen closely. The Zoni were founded the same year the Human-Robot War began, 3013. They were initially a small militia that fought for survival against the robots. As the war became more manageable, they switched tactics. Instead of fighting for survival, they worked to become the only functional government. Luckily, the war prevented that from happening.” “However, things are different now. The war is over, and they are quickly gaining support. They are easily the most prominent rebel group, or at least they will be until we take them down. Now, their group is led by three dictators. They are Mizo, Lioz, and Ozone.” I had never heard of those names before. At least now I have an idea of who my targets should be. Dimitri continued. “Mizo is the leader of the triad. He is 50 years old. Ozone is their military specialist. Needless to say, he is very well-versed in hand-to-hand combat. He is 30 years old. Lioz is the brains. He is 45 years old.” “Dimitri, how do you know so much about them? None of us knew they existed,” a random member asked. “I know because of years of digging, and even that didn’t get me a lot of information. I’ve also heard that they have a secret fourth leader, but I have failed to find any information about who it may be,” Dimitri announced. Great. The last thing we needed was an enemy we couldn’t see. We’d just have to manage with the knowledge we had to work with. “Dimitri, what else do you know about the Zoni? What are their strengths, weaknesses, and what do they really want?” Mark inquisitively asked. Amber looked shocked, and Drake smirked. “Good question Marc. The Zoni basically operate as a military. They have rankings ranging from the grunts to people like Mizo. From what I have seen, their main power is in numbers, so as long as they don’t surround you, you’ll have a fighting chance.” “As for what they want, it’s safe to assume they want control over the world. So far, they are doing a dangerously good job. Most third world and second world countries are controlled by them. Luckily, they haven’t been so fortunate with first world countries.” “So why do they want to take over France first?” Marc asked. “Obviously, France is a first world country, and it was one of the countries that was least damaged by the Human-Robot War. Also, France is a very strategic location. There is easy access to all of Europe, the Middle East, Northern Africa, Russia, and the Atlantic Ocean. Also, as we covered earlier, their headquarters are located here, so it makes sense that they would want this country to be under their control.” Dimitri took a long, dramatic pause. “But as long as I am breathing, they are not taking France away from its people. This beautiful country belongs to us!” Dimitri passionately yelled. The crowd responded with a loud cheer. When everyone calmed down a little, Drake stood up. “What’s the plan for attack then?” Drake asked. “We hit them at their heart, and we hit hard. Their secret headquarters are located below the Eiffel Tower. That location is guarded 24/7, but they won’t be ready for a large scale invasion. When the moment is right, we will raid their hideout, and kill everyone in sight,” Dimitri answered. Amber looked skeptical. “That seems like a wild strategy in my opinion. Even if it’s successful, a lot of us will die, and we won’t be able to restore order on our own. I think we need to think up of a better plan.” I heard the crowd muttering amongst themselves. Amber made a very good point. We couldn’t just go in there guns blazing. That was the same mistake I made when I attacked the X.E.P.H.Y.R.’s headquarters ten years ago. Dimitri looked irritated. “Well if any of you have any better ideas, then I would love to hear them. Unless you’re thinking of something, then I don’t want to hear any complaining. I’ve been planning to attack the Zoni for years. This will work.” I decided to join in. “I have an idea. Instead of charging the place with all of our 1000+ troops, let’s send a smaller team of elite soldiers in first. They can scope out the place, and check for any potential traps. If they see that everything is okay, then the others can be called in. If not, then they can, hopefully, escape, and we can regroup. It’s much less risky.” I saw a lot of heads nodding. It was nice to see that my strategizing had improved since the last decade. The best part is, Dimitri agreed with me too. “Alright Avatar Xena, I accept your strategy. After all, I shouldn’t be so willing to compromise the safety of my brethren. But, now we need volunteers. Which one of you is willing to be part of the elite team that will infiltrate Zoni headquarters?” No one raised their hands. I guess I forgot to consider how terrifying it is to go into enemy territory while completely outnumbered. I know I was afraid when I made myself do it. To my surprise, Drake stood up first. “I’ll go.” Marc stood up shortly afterwards. “I’ll go too.” The two fist bumped. It was nice to see them get along. “I’ll go too. I’m used to these sort of missions,” Amber said calmly. “And of course I’m going with them. You have your elite team Dimitri,” I said proudly. Dimitri tossed us four communicators, and smiled. “You’ll need those to stay in touch with us. Good luck out there my friends. We salute your bravery and sacrifice.” Mizo Just as I had expected before, the Liberation Front had discovered exactly where our hideout was. Unfortunately for them, they didn’t realize that we were three steps ahead. We knew that Dimitri Tatou was planning an assault against us, and I made sure to make all the necessary preparations. “Ozone, how many soldiers do we have?” I asked. “Mizo, I just finished my third recount. We have approximately 10,000 soldiers. That already outnumbers them ten to one. We shouldn’t have many problems, but I’ll still take every necessary precaution,” Ozone replied confidently. I loved working with Ozone. Precision was his specialty. Nothing with him went unaccounted for, and I could always rely on him for our most important missions. “Good. Do whatever is necessary to crush the Liberation Front. Our conflict with them ends here,” I replied. Ozone nodded. “And once we’re done with them, all of France will belong to the Zoni,” I announced. Next time on 13th Redux... Category:Chapters